Pinkamena Diane Pie
by SOAP EL DEL CoD
Summary: Pinkamena volvio para quedarse y su victima es Applejack , la pobre no sabe lo que le espera


"...¿que es lo que soy? ..."me decia a cada minuto que pasaba por mi vida de mierda

-¡Hola queridos habitantes de Ponyville! -dije tratando de que todos me vieran

- ¡Hola Pinkie Pie! -gritaron algunos , odiaba que me llamaran asi

Todos mis putos dias en este pueblo asquerozo tengo que vivirlos asi , saltando, con sonrizas y caras extrañas , globos ,invitando a fiestas a cada pony que se me cruze y lo peor de todo ; a mis idiotas "amigas"

- Pinkie Pie , que bien que te veo ¿querias hablar conmigo? - dijo Applejack mientras me miraba , ¿a esta pony no se le ocurre bañarse por lo menos?

-si ,te invito a mi ¡super duper iper mega absolutamente genialmente sorprendentemente fiesta!- dije esbozando una sonrisa, odio hablar tan rapido ni siquiera yo me entiendo a veces

- ¡suena divertido!- dijo ella- ¿cuando es?

- hoy en la tarde, ¡sera mejor que vengas, celebraremos el cumpleaños de una pony especial!- dije dando mis estupidos saltitos

- iré , ¡pero quiero que hagas esos cupcakes que me gustan!- dijo riendo como una idiota para luego retirarse del lugar

- claro perra , te dare tus malditos cupcakes- dije en voz baja

- Pinkie- escuche una voz al lado mio - tu nunca hablas asi- dijo de nuevo, me di vuelta para observar quien era , me di cuenta que Spike estaba al lado mio

- ¡Spike!, pequeño dragoncito ven conmigo , te tengo un regalo -dije mientras caminaba a un callejon cercano, el me siguio con algo de miedo - no tengas miedo , no te hare daño

-jejejeje, si Pinkie, lo se, pero me da miedo este lugar- dijo el dragon muy asustado

- Spike, te dije que yo no te haria daño... pero Pinkamena no opina lo mismo -dije mientras mi cabello se pone liso

- ¿P-Pinkie? -dijo con miedo el idiota mientras me acercaba a el

ESA MISMA TARDE (vision de Applejack)

Voy llegando al sugar cube corner para ir a la fiesta de Pinkie, llevo un regalo por que Pinkie me dijo que era una fiesta de cumpleaños ,Applebloom quizo venir pero se lo impedi por que hace mucho frio ,abro la puerta de la tienda y todo esta apagado

- ¿me habre equivocado de lugar?- dije mientras avanzaba por la oscura sala de la tienda, derrepente la puerta se cierra de golpe, salto del susto y me doy vuelta en direccion a la salida - ¿que fue eso?

Veo hacia donde un pasillo donde una luz debil y roja aparecia desde una puerta que daba al subterraneo de la tienda

-¿que sucede aqui?, ¿¡Pinkie!? -grite para ver si estaba ella por aqui

-aqui abajo- me respondio ella

-¿y la fiesta?-le dije

- se cancelo, pero puedes venir para que hablemos entre las dos -dijo ella

- esta bien, voy en camino-dije acercandome a la puerta para abrirla y bajar

Bajo escalon por escalon , todo ese lugar se veia como lugubre y humedo , al bajar veo a Pinkie de espaldas

-¿Pinkie? -dije mientras observaba todo el lugar , me percate de que todo estaba lleno de sangre , cabezas , extremidades y pieles colgadas en todo el lugar - P-Pinkie,¿q-que sucede ? - mire a Pinkie ,ya no estaba de espaldas sino de frente dejando ver que estaba completamente cubierta de sangre

- ¿que pasa Applejack?, ¿te gusta mi nuevo color?-dijo ella , yo intente correr pero luego ella me atrapo de las patas traseras

-¡AAAAAAHH!-grite intentando que alguien me escuchara pero rapidamente ella me pone un bozal

-no ,no, no, no me gusta que griten ... le quita lo exitante-dijo ella para luego pasar su lengua por mi cuello , yo lloraba desconsoladamente - shhhh esto durara poco - dijo mientras reia como una psicopata

Me toma de las patas delanteras y me arrastra unos cuantos metros luego me amarra cada extremo a una cama cercana ,comienzo a llorar mas fuerte aun

-veamos que me trajiste de regalo -dijo ella abriendo mi regalo , era un liston rojo como el de Applebloom - aaww...que tierno liston -dijo para ponerlo en la parte superior de mi vagina

Pinkie luego de posicionar el liston, entierra el gancho en mi vagina y comienza a admirarlo

-¿como quedo? , me gusta, aunque me doy cuenta de que eres virgen- dijo ella - eso no me gusta -saca un hueso y comienza a metermelo y sacarmelo lentamente, esto me produce un gran dolor y comienzo a gritar desde adentro - pobrecita, ¿te duele?, creo que tendre que hacerte sufrir menos y hacerlo mas rapido

Comienza a meterlo y a sacarlo mucho mas rapido causandome gran dolor , me movia de un lado a otro tratando de zafarme pero era inutil

- muy bien eso es suficiente, creo que ahora me toca a mi- dijo ella sacandome el bozal para besarme en la boca trato de repelerlo pero no puedo, luego baja lentamente pasandome la lengua hasta llegar a mi intimidad , comienza a lamer toda mi intimidad , desde arriba hasta abajo y luego desde adentro - la sangre le da un toque especial a tu vagina

-por favor... detente -dije suplicando a Pinkie- eres mi amiga...por favor Pinkie

- no me digas Pinkie, soy Pinkamena Diane Pie -dijo antes de volverme a poner el bozal y comenzar a lamer mi vagina de nuevo, no me pude aguantar y solte todos mis jugos en un orgasmo- parece que lo disfrutaras, eso me gusta dijo luego antes de volver a quitarme el bozal - no intentes nada raro ¿entendiste?

- si ... Pinkamena- dije dejandome llevar , ella se puso en posicion de 69 y me quito el liston de mi vagina sin desabrocharlo lo que origino una herida, senti un gran dolor pero para Pinkamena fue algo exitante

- muy bien comienza- me dijo , acto seguido comenze a lamer su vagina y ella comenzo a lamer la mia, lo unico que queria era irme del lugar y avisar a alguien que me ayudara

Luego de varios minutos ella se corrio en mi cara y yo en la suya, sentia como todo lo que respetaba de Pinkie se fue a la mierda , incluso ya no queria seguir viviendo pensando en lo que una amiga mia me hizo

- muy bien , ya me diverti suficiente- dijo Pinkie - ahora quiero hacer otra cosa ... ¿que tal a ser doctores?- dijo ella tomando un visturi oxidado

- No, porfavor Pinkie , tu eres mi amiga yo no te haria algo asi -dije tratando de detener a Pinkie quien acerco su visturi cerca de mi estomago

- No soy Pinkie , soy Pinkamena y odio todo los relacionado con ustedes- dijo ella enterrando la punta del visturi en mi estomago

- ¡AAAHHHH!- grite mientras me movia de un lado a otro

-¡no te muevas!- Dijo Pinkamena golpeandome en la cara - mierda , pero que tan escandalosa

- p-porfavor dejame ir - dije llorando ,pero ella no se inmutaba y seguia con su sadica accion- te ayudo en todo lo que sea, pero porfavor ... dejame ir

- no puedo dejarte ir Applejack , ya viste mi oscuro secreto y ya no puedo dejarte vivir -dijo ella haciendo una incision en mi estomago , corria mucha sangre y no podia dejar de gritar asi como de llorar- sangre... es un brebaje muy delicioso si lo pruebas fresco ¿ lo sabias? -dijo ella sacando una copa para llenarla de mi sangre - ¿quieres?

-¡AAAAAAAAAYYY!¡ AAAAAAAAHHH! -gritaba sin cesar

- ay porfavor, no es tan malo , Spike no hizo tanto escandalo -dijo ella tomando un sorvo de la copa de sangre- de hecho no podia gritar por que bueno jejejeje... le corte el cuello

- ¡Maldita perra de mierda!- le dije escupiendole en la cara

- ¿ por que tienes que ser tan descortez? digo , te ofreco algo para beber , te cuento chistes y algo de placer ¿asi me lo agradeces? - dijo ella tomando otro sorvo mientras se acostaba al lado mio- Applejack... usted no tiene que ser asi , tiene que ser mas cortez y mas divertida

- Alejate de mi- dije girando la cabeza para no mirarla

- porfavor... a eso me refiero, tienes que ser mas cortez- me dijo tomandome de la cabeza girandola donde estaba ella - mirar a la cara cuando hablas y ser obediente

-porfavor Pinkamena... yo solo quiero irme y no se lo contare a nadie sobre lo que me hiciste...porfavor -le dije esperando una respuesta positva

- ¿y como no se que estas mintiendo? - dijo ella tomando otro sorvo de sangre

- soy el elemento de la honestidad... no te fallare- dije , pero ella no respondia pareciera que estaba pensando

-espero que no me falles ... si lo haces ... tendre que matarte a ti , a toda tu familia y amigos- dijo ella esto me alegro, de un cierto modo, creo que no estare bajo los cascos que esa psicopata- y a tu hermana Applebloom... le vendra mucho peor que a ti jejeje

Pinkamena corta las cuerdas que me mantenian en la cama y me deja libre , no pensaba decirselo a la policia o a mis amigas pero siempre quedara en mi memoria... para siempre

- puedes irte -me dijo estando ya en la sala principal de la tienda , esta todavia seguia bebiendo la sangre y me abre la puerta -adios Applejack y recuerda tu promesa

Yo en el fondo seguia pensando en Pinkie y en todo lo que paso ahi , daba los primeros pasos a mi libertad ,recien amanecia y sentia el aire fresco . Al llegar a la calle senti de nuevo la voz de esa maldita

- Applejack, ¡aqui!- dijo ella , cuando me voltee vi una cuchilla acercandose a mi a gran velocidad- ¡Ups!

(Narrador Omniciente)

Un gran charco de sangre cae del cuerpo inerte de Applejack , Pinkamena la arrastra dejando un rastro de sangre hacia la entrada de la tienda del Sugar Cube Corner, luego enciende la luz y baja las escaleras con el cuerpo de Applejack lista para otra victima...


End file.
